


Bluff Called

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [18]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Card Games, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt for one character wearing/stealing another character's clothes. As always, I'm playing in Bioware's sandbox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff Called

 

"So Hawke, you've got to tell me: what's with the sails?"

Ria frowned in confusion as she took the cards Varric dealt her. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Your wardrobe lately," the dwarf explained. "Your armor's one thing, and hasn't changed, but when you're just being you, here playing cards or whatnot? You could fit two Qunari in some of the shirts you've been wearing lately."

"Oh," she laughed. "Just one apostate Grey Warden, actually. I bought them for Anders not long after he moved into the estate, but he rarely wears them outside of the house. He's worried about ruining them in the clinic, I think. Why?"

Bets were placed on the hand, and Varric shrugged. "I was just curious. I didn't know if you were trying to start a new trend or maybe if the shirts were meant to hide an inconvenient bump…"

"Actually, Varric, I've been meaning to have a talk with ev—"

Surprise, she'd expected. The spray of ale, she hadn't. After retrieving some rags to clean up with, she picked her hand back up and looked at Varric expectantly. "Well, are you going to play your hand?"

"Hawke you go and tell me something this huge and you expect me to just continue the game?"

"Why not? Money's on the table, and things can't be changed." She discarded a few cards and drew her own replacements. Varric finally did the same, and Ria grinned wolfishly as he placed the second round of bets. "Call?"

"Sure," he replied, somewhere between distracted and exasperated. As he laid out his hand, another thought seemed to occur to him. "Does Blondie even know?"

"Does Blondie know what?" she asked innocently as she finished arranging her cards before displaying them.

Varric's stomach sank. That grin followed by that fake innocence was never a good combination. Usually it involved gifts of the worst headwear in Thedas. Ria hadn't brought any packages with her tonight, though, so he could only assume it meant something much worse.

"I said, does Blondie know what?" she repeated as she laid out her cards and began collecting her winnings. "That I finally won a hand against you? I think I'll stop by the clinic on the way home and tell him. You know, I might just leave early tonight and tell him now. You don't mind if I call tonight's game early, do you?"

She'd already finished pouring all his coin into her purse, so he waved her off. "Sure, why not? I'm guessing this means there's not really a baby, then?"

"Disappointed you won't be an uncle, are you?"

Varric was a bit surprised to realize he was. "Maybe a little," he admitted. "It would have given me a new audience, at least. Not that I can imagine what any child you'd raise might end up like. Too many daggers and lightning and justice in that mansion of yours."

"We're pretty sure there's no danger of that," she laughed. "You've got to remember, Varric, Anders is a Grey Warden. They can't usually have children. Well, then, I'll be seeing you."

"Hey, Hawke," he called when she was almost out the door, "don't go telling everyone about this, will ya? I can't have people finding out anyone outsmarted me."

Ria grinned. "Can't promise that. On the one hand, I might want to save the joke and use it on someone else. If I decide that's the case, Anders is the only one I'll tell. But on the other hand, well… I  _did_  outsmart Varric, the mighty dwarven genius. I think that'll add to my reputation quite nicely."


End file.
